Winter Blues
by storming-wolf
Summary: Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, Stella, and Macy all become sick with the flu. The worst part? Its during Christmas. Nacy Joella Kanielle
1. A bed ridden Frankie

My friend gave me a challange for a Jonas Christmas story. She came up with a plot, so I only own the words of the story, not the plot!

* * *

"Achoo." Alex, Sean, and Frankie sneezed at the same time.

"Guys, I don't feel too good," Alex said. He sat down on a bean bag chair and blew his nose into a tissue.

"Me either," Sean said.

"We didn't do anything to get sick. Why do we feel so bad?" Frankie asked. He coughed into his sleeve and fell onto a beanbag.

"Mike passed out pencils a couple days ago and we all bite our pencils. Now Mike is home sick and we're gonna be there soon," Alex said. He sneezed again.

"Guys, lets stop torturing ourselves and go see the nurse," Sean said. Frankie was dosing off on his beanbag. Alex and Sean pulled him up.

"No, just leave me," the miserable 8 year old cried out. His friends helped him to the nurse's office. She took their temperatures.

"Alex, 101.3, Sean, 100.4, and Frankie 102.1. I'll call your parents. In the meantime, why don't you lie down on a cot," the nurse said. The three friends were soon fast asleep on the cots.

* * *

Frankie laid in bed miserably. He ate a spoonful of chicken soup and watched TV.

"Hey kiddo. Feelin' okay?" Nick asked.

"No. I feel really bad," Frankie said. Nick ran his fingers thought Frankie's sweaty hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry about that. It gets better, trust me. I have wicked hard math homework, so I'll see you when I finish," Nick said. He ruffled Frankie's hair and left his room. He sat at his desk and began his homework when his phone rang.

"Hello," Nick said.

"Hi sweetie. I heard my favorite little brother is sick,' Macy said.

"Yeah. He has a pretty bad flu bug. Doctor said he might be sick through Christmas. I feel really bad for him," Nick said.

"I know. I've never been sick on Christmas, but Chase has. He was super mad," Macy said.

"It sounds like it sucks. I've been sick on Halloween, but it wasn't much of a loss because Joe and Kevin collected candy for 'me' and ate mine and they vomited for two days. Even if I was sick, Joe and Kevin being tortured for stealing my candy was pretty funny," Nick said. He saw it was 8:55. "May, I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta finish this homework."

"Okay, I love you," Macy said.

"I love you more," Nick said.

"I love you most," Macy said.

"I love you," Nick said. "To the end, the end of time. Please be mine," he sang. Macy giggled.

"You beat me because I can't sing," Macy said.

"Okay, now you hang up," Nick said.

"No you hang up," Macy said.

"You," Nick said.

"You," Macy said.

"You."

"You."

"You," Nick said.

"Y-" Macy's line went dead.

"Jason," Nick mumbled. He returned to his math homework and rubbed his head. When did that headache form?

* * *

Uh oh. Has Nick come down with the bug as well? find out in the next chapter! Okay, so Alex and Sean are twin brothers and Frankie's best friends. Chase and Jason are Macy's brothers cuz she has a lot of brothers in Jonas la, so i assumed like maybe 4 brothers 1 sister!


	2. Nick Gets Sick

Ch 2. 3 updates in one day, I know! I'm too awesome!

* * *

Nick stood in the bathroom with the thermometer in his mouth. He took it out once it beeped.

"101.4. No, this thing is broken. No way I'm sick," Nick said to himself. He coughed into his sleeve and looked into the mirror. His face was pale, his cheeks, nose, and ears were pink, and his curls were sticking to his forehead like glue. He shook his head, making him dizzy.

Nick tested his blood sugar. It was 219. He gave himself a shot of insulin and put his pump on his back. He put on a sweater, polo shirt, and blazer. He slipped on his hat, coat, scarf, and gloves. He looked in the mirror and his face was completely hidden. He walked down the stairs and picked up a cup of tea.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Love you," Nick said as he walked outside. He immediately shivered and sneezed. He got into his car and drove to school. As much as he wanted the warmth to rid himself of the chills, he had to take off his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. He sniffled as he put it in his locker.

"Nicky!" Macy said. Before Nick could stop her, her lips were on his.

"Macy! No!" Nick said once she pulled away. He coughed and sat on the floor, his legs feeling like cinder blocks.

"You're sick aren't you?" Macy asked.

"No, not exactly," Nick sighed. "I can't lie to you. I am. I have a fever and everything."

"Aww sweetie," Macy said. She kissed him.

"Are you trying to get sick?" Nick asked.

"Chances are I already am. You've been contagious for a couple days now and we do kiss a lot. It's best if we both go home so you can rest and I can stop getting people sick," Macy said. She helped him up and into his car where they drove to the firehouse.

* * *

Nick laid next to Frankie in bed as Macy handed them some soup.

"Thanks Mace. You make the best chicken soup," Nick said.

"I know. It's my Abuela's recipe. The secret ingredient can relieve a sore throat," Macy said.

"I need to find that ingredient," Nick said.

"Its a family secret, so you'd have to marry me first," Macy said.

"That can be arranged," Nick said.

"I'm gonna puke," Frankie said.

"Upset stomach?" Macy asked.

"No, this conversation! Why are you guys romantic 24/7?" Frankie asked.

"You'll learn once you're in love," Nick said. He yawned.

"I guess you guys need your rest," Macy said. She gave Nick a kiss on the lips and Frankie a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

As she walked out of the room, she sneezed.

"It's nothing," Macy said to herself.

* * *

I know chapters are short, but bare with me! I'm writing someone else's plot!


	3. A miserable Macy

Macy coughed as she rested he head down on the table. Her head was pounding, but she promised Nick that she would get his homework for him.

"Mace, you look like death," Stella said.

"Don't rub it in. I haven't been this sick since 8th grade," Macy said. She rubbed her aching head and sneezed.

"Macy you gotta get home," Stella said.

"No, my brothers don't like getting sick. They already ran from me when I sneezed, they shipped Alex and Sean to Aunt Anna's and I don't like staying at Aunt Anna's," Macy said.

"Well I'll take you to stay with Nick and Frankie and I'll stay to take care of you guys," Stella said. Macy got up from the table and fell down.

"I can't move any more," Macy said. Stella helped her up.

"It's okay, but just make it to the car," Stella said.

* * *

Stella pulled into the driveway and helped Macy get to the door.

"What's Kevin's car doing here?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. How bout we go inside so you can find out and I can stop freezing?" Macy asked. They walked inside to find Kevin making soup.

"Hey Kev," Stella said.

"Hey Stella. Hey Mace. What are you two doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Your brother got me sick," Macy said.

"Okay, Mace, you go lie down upstairs, and Stella you can go back to school," Kevin said.

"Or I can stay here and help you take care of everyone," Stella said.

"That works too," Kevin said.

* * *

Macy laid in bed in between Nick and Frankie, a thermometer in her mouth and an ice pack on her head.

"101.9," Stella read. Macy sneezed into a tissue.

"If anyone else gets sick, we're gonna need a bigger bed," Kevin joked. The two teens and 10 year old laughed a little bit. Stella and Kevin left the room.

"I really hate getting sick. Achoo!" Macy sneezed. She reached over Nick to get the tissue, making Nick hit his head on the headboard.

"Ow!" Nick winced. He took the ice pack from Macy's forehead and put it on his head.

"We do need a bigger bed," Frankie said.

"I can make more room," Macy said. She wrapped her arms around Nick and snuggled into his body.

"This could work," Nick said.

"And we're back to the wanna puke stage," Frankie said.

* * *

Frankie's bed was moved into the guest room and put right next to the bed in the room. Nick was doing the homework he had missed that day, Frankie was sleeping, and Macy was texting, tweeting, and updating her website.

"Nick, stop stressing yourself out," Macy said, her fingers moving at 30 miles per hour.

"I'm not stressing myself out. I'm irritating myself but not stressing," Nick said. He coughed and hit his head with the calculus book. Macy took the book and threw it.

"Lie down," Macy said.

"Mace," Nick whined.

"Now," Macy said. Nick lied down and Macy put her phone down. She curled up onto Nick's chest and yawned. Nick wrapped his arms around Macy and kissed her forehead.

"Bleh," Frankie said.

"You guys feelin' any better?" Kevin asked.

"Not really," Frankie said. Kevin felt their foreheads.

"Still running a fever. Anyone hungry?" Kevin asked.

"No," Frankie, Nick, and Macy said.

"You guys sound kinda tired. Want the light off so you can sleep?" Kevin asked. They nodded.

"Alright. Night guys," Kevin said, turning off the lights. They were fast asleep in no time.

* * *

2 updates today! I ALSO WENT TO FOREVER 21! bradely cooper wasn't working, but i did sing YELLOW BAG!

Who do you think gets sick next? Kevin or Stella?


End file.
